Wondering
by MissMeghanox
Summary: Just a little story about Ron, Hermione, and Hermiones overprotective boyfriend. Rated R for Rape, Cutting, Depression, and Sexual Terms.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: The characters are the property of the great JK Rowling. The only thing I own is my sanity and the plot!

A/N: I plan to make this longer, and I have new characters that will be put into the storyline! Enjoy chapter one!!!

Chapter One Normal View 

The evening came quickly after a wonderful day. The gorgeous sunset was casting glows of orange and yellow on everything it touched. It was around six o'clock; so most people were just arriving home from work. Two young men were walking across a busy street heading towards a very large apartment building. They were probably heading home from work as well. Their jobs however were much different from normal jobs. Ministry Official Ronald Weasley, and Second year Auror Harry Potter were wizards.

Walking through the door of their two-bedroom apartment, Ron and Harry sat down in some of the many chairs scattered everywhere.

"Hey Harry," Ron said. "Do you wanna play that muggle, oh what do you call it, Game Thingy?"

"Oh you mean the Game Cube…sure. I'll probably kick your arse again." Answered Harry, walking over to the T.V, to hook it up.

"Well, I haven't lived with muggles who have stuff like this. You've had practice. Maybe that's why I'm losing." Ron said back, plopping down on the carpeted floor in front of the T.V.

The two childish adults, considering it was a Friday night, decided they were going to pull an all nighter playing the Game Cube. About 4 hour, and a large amount of loses for Ron later, they heard a knock at the door. Both curious to know who was knocking on their door at this hour, looked at each other, and then at the door.

**Ron's Point of View**

Because I had lost all those games to Harry, I had to answer the door. Standing up, and walking over to the door, I heard a mumbling crying noise. I opened the door to see my other best friend Hermione Granger, standing on the other side. She was bruised really bad, she was bleeding out of a small cut on her forehead, and she was trying to hold up her jacket sleeve which was ripped to shreds. She was crying a lot too. In a very hushed, hoarse voice, she asked, "May I come in?" That was all I heard from her before she passed out right in front of me.

Harry's Point of View 

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ron slowly make his way to the door. '_Hahahaha, that's his punishment for losing too many times._' I thought. Looking up again from the T.V screen, my curiosity taking hold, I saw my other best friend Hermione Granger standing. She looked like she was just in a ten-car pile up. In a hushed voice I heard her mumble something to Ron. As if she was hit in the head with a shovel, she passed out right there.

"HERMIONE!!!!!!!"

Ron's P.O.V 

I caught Hermione just before she hit the ground. I heard Harry call Hermione's name and seeing him rush over to help me out of the corner of my eye; I knew she was going to be okay. I just wish I knew what happened to make her look like this.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

A/N: So what did you think? I'm trying. Hope you all enjoyed it. Now, this story was inspired by dreams I actually had. I know kinda freaky eh? Well, I definitely have another chapter coming this way. It's already written, but I just have to type it up and edit it. It should be up in the next few days, in a week tops. I take to constructive criticism really well, so review, review, review. Please no flames; it is my first time actually posting some of my stories on a site. Well, I gotta go!  
PEACE OUT

K1pch4


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Hermione's P.O.V

I awoke with a start. Not remembering the event that had happened the night before I knew I wasn't where I was supposed to be. The place I was in was not my apartment, it was far from it. Blinking my eyes, trying to get accustomed to the light in the room, I saw two figures. I tried to move so I could see who they were, but my sides hurt so much that I fell back down. I let out a gasp, as tears rushed to my eyes. One of the figures heard my gasp and woke the other one. I closed my eyes, dreading what may happen next.

"Hermione?" One said.

How did they know my name? I tried not to move, pretending I was still asleep, but the strangers saw right though me.

"Hermione we know you're awake. Common and open your eyes."

I opened them, and saw myself staring into the deep cerulean blue eyes of Ron Weasley. I moved my head a little, and saw the signature untidy black hair of Harry Potter. The events of the previous night came flooding back into my head.

"What happened?" I asked, shifting a little so I could see them both.

"You don't remember? You came knocking at my door at Ten-Thirty last night. You passed out right before me. What happened?" Ron asked, moving a chair up to the couch to sit down.

I saw Harry walking to the kitchen, and a few moments later, walk out with a glass of water. He handed it to me, and I took a drink. It burned a little, as it went down my throat.

"I don't really remember what happened. The most I can remember was sitting in my apartment with my boyfriend Quentin. He got mad at me, because I was going out with Ginny, Colin, Neville, and Luna. I was supposedly meeting you two there. He said he didn't want me around other guys. When I disagreed, and walked towards the door, he started beating me. I took it for a few minutes, but then I hit him the floor with my Hogwarts: A History book. I ran out the door, my ribs hurting from his kicks. I tried to get to your apartment fast, but the only way to do that was to walk through the park. I ran as fast as I could, and when I was only a few feet from the exit, Quentin showed up. He pushed me against a tree, and started to beat me again. He pushed me to the ground, and started to rape me. I told him to stop, or I'd tell the police. All he did was laugh. He said if I told anyone he'd kill me. What was I supposed to do?"

I took a sip of the water, and continued on.

"After he was finished with me, he headed towards the pub. I laid there for a few hours, soaking in what had just happened. After painfully getting dressed, I started to walk here, because I knew you two would be there to help me. That's all I can remember. The details are a little shaky, but that's it. How long was I out for?" I asked, looking at Harry and Ron.

"You have been out for three days. We were scared that you wouldn't wake up. A medi-witch came by yesterday, and told us if you wake up, to bring you to St. Mungo's. We think there might have been some magic used on you. Dark magic," Ron said, walking over to the balcony window.

"Hermione, you really had us worried, and we just hope you know, you probably won't have a boyfriend in a few days. Ron was talking to me yesterday, and he says that he's going to kill him," Harry said, trying to sound serious, but grinning while he said it. "You get some rest. We'll head off to St. Mungo's in a few hours."

I nodded, turning my head back the way it was. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep really fast.

Ron's P.O.V

I knew that this "Quentin" was going to die. No-one treats Hermione like that. Why? Why of all people did this happen to Hermione? My Hermione?

A/N: How is it? I thought it was pretty good. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, and I'll take your criticism, and use it. Cliff-hangers are no fun, and I'll try in later chapters to stop switching Points of View. Thanks so much, and please notify me if I have any spelling errors.

PEACE OUT

K1pch4


End file.
